


White Winter

by theaterkid821



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: Snow day with hanging with your boyfriend Connor.





	White Winter

The moment you wake up, you felt like something was wrong. You were well rested; your alarm hadn’t woken you up. You quickly started to panic until you felt a pair of warm arms pull you closer to their owner. You turn around to see your boyfriend, Connor Murphy, groan as you tried to get up, “easy, easy (Y/N), snow day. Come back to bed.” You instantly curl into him until a thought enters your head, “how did you get into my house?”  
“Your mom was up, she let me in. I turned off your alarm. I wanted to wake you, but you looked so cute sleeping and I got sleepy… and now we’re here.”  
“Oh.” You look up and smile. He always looked so sweet when he was tired/grumpy. The way he smiled tiredly, and his droopy eyes were the sweetest thing to you. So, there you stayed for another half an hour.  
Finally, you get up, and he reluctantly follows. “So, what do you wanna do today?”  
“I don’t know…”  
“Let’s see…” then you get an idea, “how about you go into my stash, grab some snacks, I make some hot coco and we go down to the basement and watch Netflix?”  
“you had me at stash.” You giggle and playfully shove his shoulder.  
“You know where it is. Now go.” You give him a quick kiss on the cheek and get up to make the hot coco.   
After a few minutes, you came downstairs to see Connor already smoking and the TV already on. “I still can’t believe you haven’t seen (favorite TV show)!”   
“In my defense, I don’t have that much time.”  
“Alright. That’s it. that’s what we’re watching now.”  
“But-”  
“No buts!” you giggle and turn on the first episode.  
. . .  
A season and two full cups of coco later, you two are cuddling on the couch. You can’t believe you have to go to school tomorrow, but you were happy spending the remaining time with the best boyfriend ever.


End file.
